


Stranded

by Rex501st



Series: WondertrevNet Drabble-a-thon [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, drabble-a-thon, wondertrevnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Day 2 prompt forWondertrevnet's drabble-a-thon





	Stranded

Diana had come to love Paris during Christmas time. Even though it was nothing she was accustomed to from the island, obviously. The festive atmosphere that permeated the streets did a great job in lifting her spirits whenever she felt that the loss of Steve would collapse her. This time around would be different because Steve was back, thanks to some help from a one Barry Allen, and she could bask in the joy returned to her life. 

She had promised Steve that she would take him around and show him some of her favorite spots in the city. The years of observing others at this time of the year was always bittersweet for her. Happy couples and families would take to the streets for shopping and eating and gestures of romance and kindness. Steve's words about believing showed themselves on the faces of everyone Diana came across even as she wished that he was there with her for it all. And miraculously, now he was! 

Steve didn't have work for the weekend and as Diana left the museum she was given word that they would close down for the weekend given the unusually heavy snowstorm that was sweeping the city. While she was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be able to go out to celebrate the season, being able to spend time relaxing at home with Steve was just as good if not better. Her walk home wasn't too long but just enough to get her covered and wet by the time she reached their apartment. 

“Steve? Bad news…” She was in the process of taking off her coat just as he came over. 

“Oh, god. You're soaked! Are you alright?” His undying affection never failed to make her cheeks flush. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” She shed her outer layers and boots before walking into Steve's open arms. “Looks like we won't be going anywhere any time soon. The storm is going to go until Sunday.”

“That's okay. I know you wanted to show me the sights but we can do that next weekend.” He was always so understanding. “As long as you don't think it'll be too boring being cooped up here with me?”

“I couldn't get bored of you if I tried.” She smiled and peppered him with kisses. She had the habit of continually showing him her love physically since he came back. 

“That's, dare I say... wonderful.” He smiled right back at her before she scooped him up and carried him straight to the bathroom. “Now what're you planning?”

“I could use a nice long shower to warm up and may need some assistance in washing my back…” 

“Where do I sign up?”

It was indeed a great weekend. 


End file.
